The Power of Blood
by EstrellaQueAdmiro
Summary: Alice Cullen, daughter of Carlisle, a victor of the Hunger Games, has lived a reasonably relaxed life, despite the death of her mother, until she is reaped and thrown into the sick world of the Hunger Games. To make matters worse, the Capitol have come up with twisted plans for this year's tributes...
1. Prologue - Memories

I remember the alarms ringing through the classrooms. I was in stitching class, putting together a dress at the age of ten when the bell began. It was too early for the lunch bell, too late for the work bell, and it was too high pitched and sounded too dangerous. My teacher, who had been assisting me in my work, let out a gasp of horror and bustled us all outside immediately, following every other class out of the building.

Several of us screamed at the sight that met us outside, especially the younger children. Once realisation set in, some of us began to scream and race towards it. I just froze, while the largest of the uniform factories burned wildly. That was when more screams began, not from us children, from the inside.

I was staring at the building, hoping for some chance she wouldn't be in there, for the chance she'd have gone home sick, gone to collect some more cotton. Any reason my mother wouldn't be in that building.

After just under a minute, I was standing the furthest away from everyone else. All the kids had run ahead, as close as the adults would allow them, screaming for their parents trapped inside. I kept on wishing, hoping, begging in my mind for my mother to be safe, until I heard a desperate, hoarse scream.

"Alice!"

At that point, my hopes were shattered. I began to run, shoving past everyone and crying for my mother, willing to risk my own life to save hers. My father appeared from nowhere, grabbing me and pulling me back to safety, holding me close while I wailed uncontrollably.

Just hours later, when we'd all been sent home, everyone was summoned back to the town square with a single toll of the work bell. Everyone walked in silence, unable to meet each other's eyes. I clung to my father's hand for security, and closed my eyes tight while the list of the dead was read out for everyone to hear.


	2. Reaping

I lay awake in bed, unable to take my mind off it. The screams, the ugly black smoke, the stench of burning flesh. I closed my eyes tight, trying to force the thoughts from my head, until I realised. Tomorrow. The day of every year I hated most. I was seventeen, and so only two more of those days were left for me to endure. Next year, as long as I wasn't picked, I'd never have to dread those days anymore.

My father dressed me in my mother's reaping dresses every year, and I wondered what I'd be given this year. For some reason I was never allowed to see the dresses unless I was wearing them. I'd taken after my mother in almost every sense. Her size, her appearance, we even possessed the same high pitched voice. The only parts of my father I'd inherited were his quiet nature and discretion, but also his distinct blue eyes.

I'd always been close to both my parents, and my father and I became even closer after my mother was killed in the factory fire at her work. A lucky few had escaped the building with varying injuries, but Mom was one of the many trapped inside. Small gifts of sympathy appeared outside our house for weeks after her death, and we accepted them with gratitude. We knew how fortunate we were to be so respected.

This was because my father was a victor. Not only that, but a victor that hadn't turned to drink in order to drown away the tortured memories. He'd been intelligent, hiding away in a cave at the top of a small mountain on the edge of the arena, which had fortunately been right beside a water spring. It was high enough for him to watch the action, and he managed to survive on the nearby plants, and a few animals he managed to shoot down. Most of the tributes, and even most of the viewers, had completely forgotten about him.

There were only two other tributes left, a twelve year old girl from one, Maria, a tiny but arrogant and deadly being, flanked by a tall, lean, bloodthirsty both from four, Jasper. While everyone else had forgotten about my Dad, those two hadn't. They'd noticed an arrow miss a bird and land in front of them, and so they began to trek up the mountain. My father was prepared, using his survival expertise to send down a burning arrow that set the two alight. During their death, Maria somehow managed to throw back the arrow that had formerly been embedded in her chest. The arrow landed on Dad's jacket that luckily wasn't on him at the time but it trapped him inside the cave, and soon began to engulf him. Jasper and Maria had since perished, and the Capitol had to get him out of the blaze before they were left with no victor at all.

The magic of the medical team fixed up my Dad as if nothing had happened.

He'd known my mother ever since he was a child, and he'd promised her that he would keep himself save for her. He kept his word, and right after the victory tour, they married. They hadn't even considered children, as they were just eighteen, but my mother always told me they loved me with all their hearts the moment they found out she was pregnant with me. I was born small, and stayed like it all my life. Everyone else of the same age as me overtook me, inch by inch.

I crept into my father's room in the dead of night.

"Dad? I whispered, and found he was also still awake.

"You can't sleep too?" he sighed, pulling me close. I slid into his bed, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your name is only in it six times, Alice. There are people with more. The odds _are_ in your favour," he kissed my forehead.

"There's still a chance," I mumbled, "There's always a chance."

Dad was silent for a moment, clearly trying to think up a response.

"I was seventeen when..." he closed his eyes while his hand combed through my hair, "I wish you were safe."

That was the problem. Being a victor doesn't ensure your children's safety. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks in fear, and I buried my face in Dad's chest.

"You'll be safe," he whispered, kissing my head, "I promise."

"Even if I don't get picked, you still have to go," I looked up at him. As Dad was the most recent Victor District 8 had, he had the duty of mentoring the new tributes every year. The only time he didn't mentor was when I was a young child and gravely ill. He was forbidden to stay home, but after protests from the citizens of our district, the Capitol eventually gave in, they said, "just this once."

Eventually, we dragged ourselves out of bed, and Dad picked gave me my reaping dress. This year's was a fitted black dress, embroidered with intricate floral patterns. I left my hair tousled down.

"You look beautiful," Dad said softly, "Just like your mother."

I nodded, smiling and ruffling my hair a little. I longed for her to still be with us.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking my hand. Ready or not, I had no choice, and we walked together, hand in hand and in silence.

Everyone was slowly filing to the square, their speed minimal as if it would prevent the future occurring. For once, the factories weren't spewing the filthy smoke, the smoke I never considered to be necessary. I stared at my feet as my Dad had to leave me, until a pair of arms caught me up in a tight, loving bear hug.

"Put me down," I giggled quietly, looking up at Emmett. He'd been like a brother to me ever since I was tiny.

"How are you feeling?" his usually booming voice was soft and comforting as his huge muscled arms held me close.

"Not great," I mumbled, and Emmett kissed my head.

"You're going to be alright," he murmured, "You know what I say every year."

I was about to recite his annual promise, but we were dragged apart by two peacekeepers.

"Get in position," one ordered in a sharp tone, shoving me roughly towards the desk.

"Good luck!" Emmett yelled.

"You too!" I called in return, wincing as I walked straight into a desk. The woman at the desk took a sample of blood from my finger, and then beckoned me away.

We assembled before the memorial that had been built in honour of those that died in the factory fires. The night my mother died.

Athenadora, who had been District 8's escort for at least six years, took to the stage, tottering on almost ten inch heels. Her hair, once fair and almost white, was now purple and perfectly straight, trailing past her knees. Her irises still contained their piercing red colour, and her skin was almost translucent.

"Welcome, District Eight, to the sixty second annual Hunger Games. It's that time of year again, my sweethearts, it's time to select two of you young ones to represent your district in such an honour. Before we begin, let's take just a moment to remember why we must take part in this annual tradition. To remember those lost in the war all that time ago."

As usual, the Capitol Anthem began to play, so loud it overwhelmed us all. Looking around, all I could see was the younger half of us blinking, looking at the floor and shifting uncomfortably, and the older half of us trying their hardest to show to response. I closed my eyes tight, but the volume made it hard to ignore. I opened my eyes and found Athenadora in tears over the video that had been shown every year since I could remember.

"Such courage, such courage," Athenadora hiccupped and sniffled, not making any effort to pull herself together, "Anyway, good luck to you all, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

After a few moments' silence, Athenadora made her way to the first glass bowl, "Ladies first."

I saw my father standing at the back of the stage, staring at the ground as he always did. Wishing, hoping, doing whatever he could in an attempt to ensure my safety.

Time seemed to go immensely slowly as Athenadora combed her fingers through the many small envelopes. Her grasp finally selected one, and she very slowly lifted it. I could barely breathe, fear paralysing my lungs.

My mind appeared to shut off as the name was read, as the next thing I heard were cries of despair and astonishment. Dad was leaning heavily against a lighting pole, having to steady himself at the news. Everyone began gently patting my back, guiding me towards the stage while Athenadora beamed and exclaimed with pure glee.

"Let's give a huge round of applause to Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, daughter of victor Carlisle Cullen, and this year's female tribute for District Eight!"


	3. Promises

"Come on now, child. Come on," Athenadora said softly. I tried. I tried so hard, just to get up onto the stage, but it was proving too difficult. My body was stiffened with shock, terror and overriding fear.

"Don't faint, don't faint," I whispered to myself, forcing myself to walk faster.

After what seemed to be an age, I managed to get myself onto stage. My father couldn't meet my eyes.

"Now, sweetheart," Athenadora said patronisingly, "Your Daddy won the Hunger Games, do you think you can follow his legacy?"

She put her skinny, ice cold arm around him, her bright pink tutu digging into my side. What was that thing made of? It felt like barbed wire.

"I'll..."I struggled to get the words out, "I'll try my best," I mumbled, looking out into the crowd. Several people, including children, were crying. Emmett was staring. Just staring into nothingness as if deep in thought. I knew he'd never meant what he said. It was just something to make me feel better about the reaping. How was he meant to know I'd ever be reaped? The odds were in my favour truly. I wouldn't blame him if he did nothing. I would have never been able to do the same.

"And now, to pick a fine younger gentleman to accompany our champion's daughter. What a lucky boy this-"

"I volunteer as tribute," Emmett suddenly cut in. I couldn't help smiling just a little. Although he'd kept his word, I still couldn't help feeling bad for him. He was risking his own life for me. Ever since I was twelve, he'd sworn he'd volunteer to protect me.

"It appears we have a volunteer!" Athenadora gasped as Emmett made his way to the stage. He grabbed me up into a hug, and everyone applauded slowly.

"What's your name, sir?" Athenadora said excitedly.

"Emmett McCarty," he said proudly, "And I'm going to keep Alice safe. The child of a victor should _never_ have to go through this. I'm going to make sure she gets home to her father unscathed, where she belongs."

The applause grew louder, and I smiled just a little to myself. Secretly, I was mad at him for condemning himself to death. That and he made me look incapable of caring for myself.

Maybe he was right.

Dad came to the front of the stage to "greet us", even though he knew us both too well already. He shook Emmett's hand, bowing his head a little in gratitude at his promise, then moved onto me. I stared at my feet, and he softly kissed my forehead.

"You're coming home," he murmured, and then walking away slowly. I watched him go in disbelief. I was about the size of a thirteen year old, with no experience with weaponry or any survival skills. I had no chance.

Then again, I had an alliance. A strong alliance at least four times my size. An alliance that had already sworn to put my life over his. Perhaps I had a chance.

Emmett and I were taken into separate rooms for our families to say their goodbyes.

Unsurprisingly, I sat in silence. My only family was my father, and there was no point in him saying goodbye to me. The only other person who would visit me was the one I'd be going into the arena with.

After at least fifteen minutes, Athenadora opened the door, followed by several peacekeepers.

"Time to go, sweetheart," she said, and the peacekeepers took an arm each and lead me towards the exit. Their grip was tight, and several tears of pain seeped from my eyes.

"Get off her!" Emmett bellowed, appearing from nowhere and dragging both peacekeepers away at once.

"Em, don't!" I sobbed uncontrollably, "Don't!"

Athenadora instantly began to dab at my face with a soft handkerchief. The material was soft, almost fluffy. Too fluffy for use as a handkerchief. But it soothed me, and I calmed down within a minute of two.

"Now, now, sweetheart," Athenadora whispered, almost cooing to me like she would to a child. Emmett grabbed me in a close hug, hushing me until I had completely pulled myself together.

We were lead to the train station, where a crowd had formed to wave us off. I stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact in fear of breaking down into tears. This was my home, and I may never return. I tried desperately not to trip or make a fool of myself in the last few seconds I could spend in my home District. My hand clutched at Emmett's tightly for protection.

As soon as I entered the train, I let out all the tears again. Dad immediately came and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"Alice, Alice," he said softly, "You're going to be alright. You're going to be safe."

He took me to my room, and together we sat on the bed to watch back the coverage of all the reapings. We sat close together, silent and just staring at the screen, our eyes fixated on the other tributes.

A beautiful, tall blonde girl named Rosalie was the volunteer from District 1, while some sinister looking twins from Two stepped forward. The girl looked about twelve, with her blonde hair tied back tightly and her skin unnaturally pale. The boy was taller, almost identical to her with the exception of the hair colour.

"You should watch out for those two. They look young, but _very_ well trained," Dad murmured. A bronze haired boy and a blonde haired girl were selected from Four, and a girl with a terrified expression, only about fifteen, was picked from Five. The male from Six terrified me most. He looked at least ten times my size, even taller than Emmett. I heard Dad draw in a deep breath at the sight of him.

A brother and sister were coincidentally picked from District 11. Seth and Leah Clearwater reminded me of the past victor, Jacob Black. They shared a similar complexion, and the same dark eyes. I hadn't noticed at all. District Eight had been missed.

District Twelve also had a volunteer. It was unusual for one outlying district to have a volunteer, let alone two. A scrawny, thin girl with ivory skin and brown hair volunteered herself, saving the tiny twelve year old with long bronze hair. She reminded me a little of the boy from Four.

Caesar Flickermann, the ever-smiling presenter of the Hunger Games for as long as I could remember, appeared back on the screen.

"Now, you may have noticed that District Eight was absent just now, but I prefer to say _we saved the best until last."_

Footage was then shown of my reaping, the shock taking a few seconds to register in my mind. Dad leaning against the lighting pole for support. He looked away, sighing softly.

"For the first time in the history of the Games, the child of a victor was selected as a tribute. Although one of the least popular victors of all time due to his lack of fighting, Carlisle Cullen is expected to gain major support for this event, as he is forced to watch his only daughter fight, and potentially perish in just a few days time, in the same thing that almost killed him."

Dad hadn't looked back at the screen, in shame, worry, and hurt from the words he'd heard.

Dad's story began, footage of him shooting down the raging arrow to Jasper and Maria. They unsurprisingly didn't spare the footage of their brutal deaths.

"Just a week after his return to District Eight, he and his love married, and soon enough, District 8's most recent tribute was born. Little Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was born naturally small and has stayed like it all her life."

Pictures were shown of myself as a baby with my parents, in a magazine shoot for the Capitol. My Dad didn't want me to be shown publicly, but the Capitol were quite forceful.

"Alice was the reason for the only ever reason a Victor couldn't mentor his tributes, due to a severe illness in her childhood. Let's hope her health has improved since.

"At the tender age of ten, her mother was killed in the famous factory fires that claimed so many lives."

I reached and turned it off, lying down on the bed and trying to block the images and sounds of the burning factories and screams from my mind.


	4. The Capitol

My father spoke out of the silence.

"You should eat. You need your strength, especially as you begin training soon."

I forced myself up, and Dad took me to our food car. Emmett smiled softly at me as I sat beside him.

"What's the plan, boss?" he leaned back in his chair heavily. His plate was empty of food, but almost flooded with gravy. I guessed he'd polished off that leg of lamb that had barely any meat left on it.

"Just tell me what I need to do to keep Alice safe," Emmett added.

"Firstly, you need to drop that attitude," Athenadora snorted, "She needs to learn to fight for herself. What if you're killed for being reckless and she's left defenceless? Don't be stupid. If you want Alice alive, you help Alice know how to use weapons."

Dad stayed silent for a few minutes, but then nodded, "She's right. If anything happens to you, she needs to be able to fight, or at least defend herself. We can't just hide her away and hope no one will find her."

"What do you think, sweetie?" Athenadora looked at me, a sweet smile plastered across her face. Emmett and Dad turned to me as well. I squirmed uncomfortably at the attention.

"I have no idea where to start," I shrugged.  
"Start small. Knife throwing, archery. You should start with weapons, Emmett should start with survival."

I nodded a little dismissively. Emmett let out a long, exaggerated groan. He just wanted to throw his weight around.

I picked at some perfectly cooked roast chicken, really not feeling too hungry. After just a few hours, cheers and chants could be heard, and I stood to see what it was. We were in a tunnel, but I stared into the pitch black until hundreds of madly dressed people appeared before me. They waved and cheered, some of them hysterical, just at the sight of me. I smiled just a little, waving back in order to please them. Right at the back of the crowd, I caught sight of someone running towards the ever growing crowd of people. Her black hair was curled into such tight ringlets that her hair was just down to her chin. She reminded me so much of someone. No, she _was_ that someone.

"Mom!" I gasped, waving frantically to get her attention. She looked straight at me, placing her hand to her mouth.

"Dad! Dad!" I beckoned to him. Emmett frowned in concern as he watched me, and Athenadora had a facial expression that looked as if she was worried for my health. Dad came slowly to join me at the window, but upon the sight of him, Mom gasped, turning away just before he could see her.

"She's gone," I sighed, but the crowd heightened in volume at the sight of Dad.

"They love you!" Athenadora gasped, "Father and daughter together. Wave! Wave, child! I;ve never seen such a reaction to a tribute before!"

Dad put his arm around me, and we both waved to our audience.

"This is _good_. I think, just due to your father's status, you could get sponsors!" Athenadora squealed.

"That's good," Dad nodded, "If you get injured of need help, they can get you that help."

Emmett and I were ushered from the train, and the crowd shrieked with excitement. Emmett held onto my hand once again.

"Alice! Alice! Over here!" A young girl screamed, and I smiled in her direction. I looked away again, but I was positive she fainted.

We were taken immediately to the medical team, and I was prised from Emmett's hand. They hosed me down with almost scolding water, washing my hair with sweet smelling shampoo at least five times. My legs were smeared with a strange substance that, once set, was ripped from my skin, taking all the hairs with it. I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

That couldn't have looked good, due to the situation I was in.

They carried that on, removing more and more of my body hair until my skin felt as if it was burning. My nails were filed, skin exfoliated, and any blemishes were removed. I didn't feel like me anymore.


	5. Esme

I lay on the metal table, eyes closed and wishing and wishing I was home. The door opened, and a woman with unusual hair entered the room. This was unusual for the Capitol, quite normal for everywhere else. Her hair was a soft caramel, falling in waves just past her shoulders. How did she possibly get away with that? I'd presumed there was some kind of law to look absolutely ridiculous in this place. She didn't seem to have got the memo. Her skin was pale, with golden, butterscotch eyes and blusher, so pink it was almost fluorescent. I smiled at the sight of her, taken by her pure beauty and her soft expression as she looked at me. I admired her for not following the crowd as much as some people. I never saw the point in tinting your skin blue, wearing almost metre long feather eyelashes or having whiskers surgically attached to your face.  
"You must be the infamous Alice," she said softly, sitting me up gently and wrapping me in a towel to preserve my modesty, "You're the one everyone's talking about in the Capitol."

I nodded quietly, "I don't want to let my Dad down."

"You won't," she whispered, "I'm Esme, your stylist. And may I say it's an honour, sweetheart."

I struggled for something to say, and so I nodded respectfully, "Thank you."

"I think we should get started, don't you?" she smiled, showing off her glowing white teeth. They couldn't be naturally that colour, could they? She must have bleached them. She must have.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked quietly, looking up at her. Safe to say, I liked Esme. She reminded me of my mother. Gentle, natural. I was surprised she came from the Capitol.

"I want you to be the talk of this Hunger Games. No one will upstage you when I'm finished with you," she grinned, taking my arm. She wrapped a piece of soft ribbon around my head, covering my eyes so I couldn't see what was being done to me. I preferred her to the idiots in the medical team, ripping and tearing at me just to make me look more "human" as they put it. She gently slid my outfit up my arms, guided me as I stepped into it. She removed the luxurious blindfold, but got me to keep my eyes closed as she styled my hair and applied my makeup. After just over two hours of standing and sitting still, my outfit was finally unveiled.

My hands flew to my mouth at the girl staring back at me in the mirror.

"That's not me," I shook my head, "It can't be!"

Esme giggled, her hands on my shoulders, "That's you, sweetheart."

My hair had been curled in tight ringlets, similar to Mom's when I saw her on the train. It was almost hard as rock, non-moving and solid from all the chemicals, but still looking soft and shiny like normal hair. A sparkling tiara, encrusted with tiny, beautiful diamonds had been placed on my head. The dress was rose pink, the softest, finest silk and covered in small crystals in swirling patterns. The train was at least three metres long.

"The material was shipped from your district," Esme smiled, "I ordered it just for you."

"Thank you!" I whispered, hugging her tight. She gasped a little, but gently held me at arm's length.

"We don't want your pretty dress crushed!" she warned in a friendly, slightly playful voice, "Twirl for me."

I twirled slowly, and glitter seemed to whirl around me like snow. I giggled, catching it in my hands excitedly. I stared at my arm, and noticed my skin was sparkling, almost as if diamonds had actually been set into me. I'd never seen such a thing.

Esme slid white silk gloves up my arms, the material reaching to my elbows, and then stood back to look at me.

"Perfect. Exactly how I'd imagined it just four hours ago," she smiled triumphantly, "You'll blow them all out the water with this."

Four hours. _Four hours_. Esme had thought this entire look up just four hours ago, a mere hour or two before she'd got to work. She was extraordinary, and greatly envied her for her talents. Although I had a talent for creating clothes, better than the average person in District Eight, my ideas took hours to be developed to perfection.

I was taken out of the room to where every tribute was gathered, ready for the parade. Emmett had been waiting for me outside my room, and took a few steps back at the sight of me.

"Alice," he said almost silently. I smiled up at him, only able to giggle quietly. He was dressed in a black suit made of the finest material, smart and sophisticated. I'd never seen him so smart, and I was impressed. Impressed until I realised.

Emmett was my butler.

"You look incredible," he smiled, gently kissing my cheek.

"Come on now, we can't be late!" Esme put a hand on my back and gently guided me to the chariot. Dad and Athenadora were waiting patiently, their backs to us as they inspected the chariot.

"I present to you Alice Cullen and Emmett McCarty," Esme said softly, and Dad turned around instantly.

"My princess," he smiled, after a moment's pause. He kissed my forehead, unable to stop staring at my outfit, "You're the double of her. Your mother. She'd be so proud."

Athenadora was brushing down Emmett's suit, but then looked at me and screamed in excitement, "I've never seen anything so magical in my life!" she gushed, bursting into tears and dabbing at her eyes. Unsurprisingly, her makeup remained immaculate.

Dad took my hand and led me onto our chariot.

"You go out there and dazzle them," Athenadora smiled excitedly. Emmett squeezed my hand, but then I saw the twins from two turn and glare at me. Their costumes were dull and grey, painted to look as if they were wearing rocks. I looked away, unsettled by their gaze but taking comfort in the fact that I knew their costumes didn't compare to ours.

As our chariot began to move, Athenadora was theatrically raising her chin, wearing an over the top grin. I took a few moments to understand, and looked up, beginning to quiver at the screams, cheers and chants slowly growing louder.


	6. Princess

Rosalie and Demetri rode out first; their thick fur coats making them look huge. They were followed by the twins, Jane and Alec from Two, and Eric and Angela from Three. I made sure to know everyone's names. Edward and Tanya wore bright blue, with wave like patterns embroidered all over their suit and dress. Riley and tiny Bree followed. Bree was two years younger than me, tiny for her age, but still just a little taller than I was. I hoped no one would notice. District 6's giant tribute, Felix looked way too big for the chariot. I wondered how Chelsea was still on it. Laurent and Irina began to move out into the avenue, and I looked up at Emmett in terror. He kept hold of my hand as we eventually moved out.

The noise level rocketed at the sight of us, and I felt a little unsettled by it all.

"The princess, it's the princess!" some children screamed, waving manically in my direction.

"The Princess of the Hunger Games!" a tall, blue haired man bellowed. Everyone followed suit, chanting "Princess, princess!" in honour of me.

They were cheering for me, for my outfit and the way I looked, my status, despite the knowledge I could be dead in just a matter of days. I wanted to throw up. I looked up at the crowds surrounding us, and began to relax a little.

"They all love you!" Emmett grinned, "Come on, wave!"

I stopped thinking in such a pessimistic way and finally began to wave. I may as well give them what I want. While I waved, I never let go of Emmett's hand. I looked at the closer rows of people, and that was when I saw her again.

"Mom!" I gasped quietly, and she looked directly at me. She gasped, her hand to her mouth once again. She leaned over the barrier separating us, staring at me. I reached my hand to her, and she did the same. We touched for a second, but Emmett pulled me back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Mom!" I whispered, but she'd gone. I stared at the horse pulling our chariot, until Emmett nudged me. I snapped back into "crowd pleaser" mode, waving and fixing a fake grin to my face.

All twelve chariots came to a stop in front of the podium way above us. I looked behind me at the rest of the districts. Kate and Benjamin were behind us, wearing outfits a similar colour to Kate's hair to represent their grain industry. Eleazar seemed to look the complete opposite to his partner, Nettie, who was quivering visibly. Seth and Leah were clearly siblings, but also looked similar to the past Victor, Jacob Black. He was from the same district. Bella and Mike were last, wearing dusty looking clothes to represent coal. The Capitol anthem faded, and he appeared.

"Welcome, welcome," Aro raised his hands in glee, "My dear tributes."

Despite his height, I saw his gaze fixate on me.

"Why," he positively squealed, "Say it isn't so. The daughter of a victor has been selected this year. Alice Cullen, what an honour to follow in your father's footsteps."

I sensed all eyes turning to stare at me, even the other tributes. The two from District 4 both smiled a little at me, as well as Eleazar from Ten. Most of the others seemed neutral, but then some seemed ready to kill me already. After just a few seconds, cheers and screams erupted all over again. I looked up at Emmett, who smiled at me proudly.

"May the sixty-second annual Hunger Games begin!"

The crowd's reactions heightened and I winced a little at the pure level of noise. Emmett put an arm around my shoulders.

The moment I stepped from the chariot, Dad caught me up in a huge hug.

"You're the talk of the Capitol," he stroked my cheek affectionately, "They all loved you."

I turned to Emmett, who twirled me around and kissed my cheek.

"You're going to get out of this," he whispered softly. I had to hold back tears, afraid of looking weak when the other tributes were around. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my surrogate big brother for my own sake.

The small girl from Twelve, Bella, was watching me, as well as Felix and the twins from Two. Bella wasn't looking so sinister. In fact, she was smiling at me. I smiled back, and Emmett gave Felix a long, hard stare. I wondered which was taller.

"You look incredible, Alice," an unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned, Emmett's hand on my shoulder gently, to find Tanya, the ethereally beautiful girl from District 4.

"Thank you," I smiled a little, "You do too."

"I want to let you know that Edward and I don't want to cause any harm to you. And if you would like, we want an alliance with you," Tanya looked over at Dad and nodded respectfully. I looked over at him for approval. He nodded.

"I would like that," my voice seemed to quieten involuntarily. Emmett pulled me close.

"Thank you," he nodded. Esme came and hugged me close, right before she was shoved out the way by Athenadora.

"Oh, sweetheart! You were amazing! Just beautiful! Everyone loves you!" she gushed, repeatedly kissing my forehead and all over my face.

"Come on now, Athenadora," Esme rolled her eyes, "We need to take our champions to dinner, they've earned it."

Exhausted and covered in bright lilac lipstick, Dad put his arm around me and guided me to the elevator.


	7. Fears

Over dinner, we watched back the coverage that had been played live through the parade. Caesar had been slowly, steadily commentating every chariot that emerged, making small comments on the chosen outfits. District One were in huge fur coats studded with heavy looking crystals and gems. District Two were in dresses and suits made to look as if they were made of rock, their hair sprayed a dull grey. Nothing different from the norm.

"And now for District Eight, the district with the most publicity this...oh my."

After a moment's dumbfounded silence from Caesar, he erupted into laughter and applause.

"Alice Cullen, Princess of the Hunger Games, right there with her saviour, Emmett McCarty. How wonderful they both look. I'm just speechless!" he said, despite having a clear case of verbal diarrhoea, "This is incredible! That stylist needs a knighthood or something, Alice looks divine!"

I looked over at Esme, who was blushing lightly and visibly overflowing with pride. Marcus, the zombielike co-host, seemed to come to life.

"This will certainly be an interesting games," he sighed softly, his voice airy and distant, "I trust Caius has many treats in store this year."

He returned to his frozen state as Caesar began to squeal all over again.

Esme, who was suddenly beside me at the table, gently took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for creating that outfit," I smiled.

"No problem at all, my sweetheart. I already have plans for your interview," she kissed my cheek, and then stood up, "Which reminds me..."

She gently patted my head, and then drifted from the room. I giggled.

"I like Esme," I smiled, moving hair back from my eyes. Emmett said nothing, but Dad smiled at me.

"Are you both ready for training tomorrow?" he said quietly, "Alice, go for weapons, Emmett, survival, like I said."

"But..."Emmett protested.

"Emmett, you know more than enough. You're naturally strong. You can fight easily. Alice needs to learn to fight, in case something happens to you."

"But I can't lift heavy things," I whispered feebly.

"They don't have to be heavy. Try the knives, bow and arrows. You don't need to go for huge swords and spears. Knives and archery are enough to keep you defended," Dad said softly.

I went to have a shower, allowing the perfect temperature of water to wash over me. I sat on the soft mattress of the bed in my bathrobe, wishing I had my mom to guide me through it.

I found the photo of my mother and me by my bed. I had no idea how it got there at all, but I didn't question it. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hey, mom," I whispered, "I have no idea how this all happened so fast. Maybe I'll be joining you soon."

I looked up towards the ceiling for a minute, and then sighed, "But who would look after Dad?"

I laid down on my back, staring at the ceiling again. It was a screen, projecting a simulation of a clear night sky. Artificial stars blinked softly before me.

"I'm scared, Mom. Emmett's giving up his whole life just to keep me alive, and I can tell so many of the tributes already want to kill me because I'm a victor's daughter. I just want to go home!"

I curled up into a ball, beginning to cry as I hugged the photo close.

"Honey?" a soft voice whispered, "What's wrong?"

For a moment, I was sure it was my mom. I sat up instantly, expecting to see her in the doorway. I was a little disappointed to see Esme, but relieved at the same time. Right now, I looked up to her as my mother.

"I want to go home," I whimpered pathetically, wiping away the streaming tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. I wish I could take you home. You, Emmett and your father. I wish I could take you all home," she sighed softly, sitting on my bed.

"If I want to live, I sacrifice Emmett, and if I die, I destroy my Dad. There's no way I can win!"

She pulled me onto her knee like my mom used to do.

"I know...I wish you hadn't been picked, sweetheart," she kissed my cheek, her hands gently combing my hair.

"I want Daddy," I whimpered like a child.

"I'll get him for you," Esme murmured softly, patting my shoulder and leaving the room. Dad came into my room, scooping me up into a close, protective hug.

"I can't do it!" I wailed, "I can't!"

"You can't think like that," Dad kissed my forehead, "Please, don't. I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, or Emmett! And I don't want to let you down!" I sobbed. Dad had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"As long as you've tried your best, I'll be so proud of you," he was trying so hard to hide he was crying, "My Alice."

I ended up sleeping in his bed, as I couldn't settle to sleep. My mum was the one who used to soothe me, scare away all the nightmares. After her death, Dad had adopted this quality as best he could. For months after we lost Mom, he allowed me into his bed, as I woke up screaming on my own.

I still had trouble sleeping, and would have appreciated a few hours extra sleep, but Dad got me up at seven.

"Training starts in an hour. You need your strength," he said quietly as he sat me down at breakfast. He was used to my rare eating habits, and was clearly desperate for it to change.

I ate an apple, a few pieces of banana and several strawberries. I was proud of myself for this, but it wasn't enough.

"Have some bacon," Dad encouraged, "Protein is important."

"But I don't want it," I said firmly. I realised straight after how spoiled I sounded.

"Please, Ali," Emmett said softly, "We only want you to be the best you can be."

I gave in after Athenadora and Esme joined in. I just wanted them all to leave me alone.


	8. Pain

We were stood in a ring in the centre of the training room. Felix was beside me, and Emmett was on his other side, and I longed to cling to Emmett's hand for protection. We were stood in height order, myself being the smallest. Felix was the largest; although him and Emmett were almost too close to call in height. Jane was on my other side, taller than me despite our significant age difference. I felt pathetically weak. I could sense her blood red eyes boring into me.

My palms were sweating, my whole body quivering. I hoped I wouldn't throw up. I was already a major target, I didn't need to look even weaker. Emmett guided me by my arm to a defence session, before going to find something "useful". Surprisingly, he went straight to the edible plants.

As the instructor threw punches, kicks and attempted to grab me, I managed to dodge and block easily. Emmett gave me a little thumbs up in encouragement.

Jane, Alec and Felix decided to not bother with training, instead standing and watching me closely. I darted up a "tree", despite never climbing one in my life, and leapt across to a platform at least three metres away from the one I was on. I jumped and grabbed a pole, trapezing round it and landing perfectly on my feet in front of Emmett. He grinned, ruffling my hair and going to the weights.

The three watching me all glided past me, Felix shoving into me violently as he went past. His body was so _hard. _I staggered, falling back while trying desperately to catch my breath. Emmett noticed me, and threw the massive ball of solid steel he was holding effortlessly. It crushed several swords and narrowly missed Eric, who had been sword fighting nervously. At the collision, he leapt back and fell into a stand of arrows, causing laughter from all the careers, except Tanya and Edward from Four. They were both watching me in concern.

"Are you alright?!" Emmett gasped, stroking my hair gently. Before I could answer, he flew at Felix in rage.

"Picking on her because she's small?! Good tactic," Emmett yelled, "Coward!"

He shoved Felix as hard as he could, and Felix seemed to growl in response. Someone helped me up gently.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Tanya asked kindly, but before I could answer, a tremendous clang of metal distracted me. Felix had thrown Emmett into an empty stand, which had once held several axes.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, and grabbed the nearest thing I could, shoving Tanya away as she tried to stop me.

I regretted my actions the moment the knife left my hand. I wished I hadn't pushed Tanya away. I wished she'd snatched the knife from my hand. It was all too late now. I began to back away, terrified of the fact that in a few seconds, I could be a murderer.

"Alice, no!" Emmett yelled as soon as he realised what I'd done, and the knife collided with Felix's chest, directly on his heart. Instead of piercing the skin, the knife bounced off, landing on the floor with the metal twisted and warped. All of us stopped and stared in disbelief.

I was pinned to the ground by peacekeepers, my hands forced behind my back so I was paralysed. I whimpered quietly, and Emmett instantly came to my aid.

"Leave her alone! She was only trying to help me, she didn't mean it!" he said desperately in my defence. I was pulled up onto my feet, everyone watching me, when it happened. My body twisted awkwardly in pure agony, and the moment the peacekeeper's released me, I collapsed to the floor. Every cell in my body was burning harshly with pain, no viable reason to why it had begun. I let out a shrill shriek as I collapsed to the hard, cold floor. I couldn't stop. The pain had immobilised me. All I could do was scream, occasionally taking in desperate gasps of oxygen.

"Alice!" Emmett knelt by me, as well as several health experts, who were always on standby for emergencies. My eyes began to cloud as I failed to get sufficient air into my lungs. Emmett took my hand, only to regret it as I held it as tight as I could, all my muscles tense with the pain.

"Make it stop!" I begged, not realising I was being lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled from the room. The pain instantly ceased the moment I left the room, but I couldn't stop hyperventilating. They injected me with morphling, although the pain had long gone. I was breathing too quickly to tell them this. The drug made me drowsy, and soon enough my surroundings melted away around me as I was taken into the medical wing.


	9. Strength

I came around to find Dad, Esme, Athenadora and Emmett all watching me. I had no memory of the training session.

"Oh, sweetheart! We were all so worried about you when we heard!" Athenadora gushed, "Are you alright? How do you feel? Do you want more morphling? Water? Something to eat?"

I blinked a little in confusion, none of her words making sense to me.

"Let her think," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You collapsed in training," Dad sighed quietly. I blushed, completely mortified.

"Was I that bad?" I was annoyed at myself. I probably didn't eat enough breakfast. A lecture was probably in my path.

"You were screaming in agony, Alice!" Emmett's eyes were wide, "The peacekeepers got you up after you threw that knife at Felix, and then you just started screaming and collapsed! You didn't stop, but you went quiet when you were taken out of the room."

"You threw a knife at _Felix?"_ I could tell Dad was a little impressed. He just had to mask it with the shock he was expected to show. He looked at Emmett for an explanation.

"He pushed her over; I got angry and pushed him back. He was about to go for me, but Alice threw a knife at him to stop him hurting me," Emmett explained softly, flashing me a mischievous grin.

"What's wrong with me? Why was I in pain?" I frowned, "I feel fine."

I looked at my arms, then my chest. I didn't have any tubes going into me or anything; I didn't understand what had happened.

"They checked you over. There's nothing wrong with you," Athenadora sighed dramatically, "You had to miss a whole day's training!"

"What?!" I gasped, "I'm fine, but I missed training?!"

"I tried to tell them," Dad shook his head, "Come on. There's still at least four hours training left today. You haven't missed a _whole_ day."

After Esme led me to get changed back into my training outfit, Emmett and I were escorted back to the training centre. Everyone stopped and stared at me in silence. Jane smirked, looking up at Felix. Emmett glared at them all, and they soon got back to what they were doing. All but a few.

Jane was watching me closely, Felix almost bludgeoning a trainer to death. Alec was beside his sister, along with Demetri and Rosalie. Rosalie was scowling at me, and I didn't understand why. I hadn't done anything against her, but she was part of the wealthiest district in Panem. A career, wanting nothing but glory. Demetri nudged Alec, who laughed in my direction. I was sick of looking weak. I needed to prove myself after the collapse I'd already humiliated myself with.

I reached and grabbed all the knives on the stand, throwing each one in turn into the head, heart, groin and limbs of the mannequin before me. Emmett watched in disbelief as I lifted the large spear behind him.

"Alice?" he said quietly, "I don't think…"

I ignored him, standing in front of the new mannequin. Felix snorted, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow. All the careers were smiling, murmuring to each other and watching me.

Letting out an involuntary grunt, I hurled the spear, longer than my own body, and threw it at the unharmed mannequin. It landed on it's back, the spear lodged firmly in it's stomach.

A blanket of stunned silence landed over the room, and Emmett lifted me into a bear hug.

"Great job," he murmured, kissing my cheek and setting me back down. He smiled proudly, giving a smug look to the careers before going to learn more about hunting. Neither of us had ever needed to hunt. Our families were wealthy enough to buy game, although Dad preferred to buy meat from the butcher. He often bought meat for Emmett as well, who had pretty much brought himself up from the age of ten. He stayed at our house regularly, and I enjoyed his company.

Emmett wouldn't stop talking about me over dinner, telling the spear story over and over.

"I doubt she needs me anymore. That spear was almost twice her size!" he said, at least the fifth time that night. Dad smiled at me proudly.

"She was incredible. You should have seen her. She's going to win this with no help at all," Emmett ruffled my hair gently. I couldn't take it anymore, slapping his hand away .

"Stop it!" I snapped, "Just stop it! I threw a stupid spear, big deal! I'm _not_ letting you give your life up to let me win! I'm not going to win this, but you could! Don't waste your time protecting me. Fight for _yourself_!"

I sat back down, tears streaming down my reddened cheeks. Esme knelt by my chair and gently rubbed my arm.

"Alice, I won't let your Dad lose you," Emmett murmured.

"I wish you'd never volunteered. I wished you were back at home!" I shoved him as hard as I could and stormed to my room. With muscles like his, my shove barely affected him at all.

"Alice," Dad stood to follow me.

"Leave me alone! Everyone just _go away!_" I screamed, slamming the door childishly and wishing the cruel process of the Games away.


	10. Revelations

I considered devising a plan. A plan to get myself killed so Emmett would have to fight for himself. I remembered several occasions where tribute had stepped from the plates before the timer had finished counting down. It was a quick death. Painless, I guessed, as they had been blown apart within a split second of them being blown up.

But did I really want my father seeing that? Emmett, Esme, Athenadora? Did they want to see me give up before I'd even started? I'd promised Dad that I'd try my best. It would be an obvious understatement that by killing myself before even attempting to win would let him down completely. I buried the farfetched, selfish plan deep at the back of my mind.

Emmett came into my room, sighing quietly.

"Go away," I whimpered. My face was hidden by my knees at that point, my body a curled up ball on the bed. He ignored my command and sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm so sorry," Emmett enclosed me in a close hug before I could escape.

"Let me go!" I screamed in frustration, trying but failing to injure him with my fists. He caught my wrists and held them well away from him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his expression racked with guilt and regret, "I'll fight for us both, alright?"

I nodded in satisfaction, "And if I get killed, you have to win this."

Emmett tenderly wiped my tears away, "After I've made your killer pay for taking you from me."

I finally relaxed and cuddled close to him, "I don't want to lose my big brother."

"I can't lose my little sister," he kissed my forehead; "You're all I have."

"I want us to go home…I hate it here!" I shook my head, "Most of the others just want to kill me."

"But you're defended, Alice. You're safe," Emmett stroked my hair, "I promise, you're getting out of this, and I'm going to try so hard to come with you."

"But how?" I looked up at him, "Even if we're the last two left, they'll do something to force one of us to die; they'll create some kind of mutt!"

We're strong. We won't let that happen," Emmett planted a kiss on my forehead, and eventually he coaxed me back to the living room to join the others.

Emmett and I sat together, hand in hand, waiting our turn to "perform" for the game makers. He told me he was going to "throw around some stuff". I wasn't overly surprised. I wanted to try and throw the spear, but Emmett deemed it risky. I didn't care, I just wanted to _try_.

Emmett gave me a gentle squeeze as the electronic voice summoned me into the training room.

"Go and dazzle them," he patted my back, and I gave him a quick grin before going inside.

The game makers stopped their socialisation and turn their attention to me as I entered the room. Caius, head game maker, leaned forward in his seat in fascination and narrowed his blood red eyes. Waiting to see if the victor's daughter was a strong contender. By most of their expressions, they very much doubted it.

"A-alice Cullen," I whispered, my voice a mere squeak. All the game makers looked terrifying, their skin all paper white and almost translucent, their eyes identical in their bloody hue. They had no food around them, just glasses and jugs filled with red liquid. I couldn't help but shudder.

The all held their gaze on me, and I shakily lifted one of the spears from the stand. Caius raised an eyebrow. A few others shook their heads in amusement. This only encouraged me to prove them wrong even more.

I cried out in pure effort as I hurled the spear as hard as I could, and it lodged itself right between the mannequin's eyes. This was followed by a long, stunned silence, broken only by several of my audience giving me a round of applause, Caius included. I couldn't help but crack a small smile of pride.

The second spear took a direct hit to the mannequin's chest, and I turned to retrieve the final spear. I happened to look up at the game makers, just as I was about to take my last throw. Something made me gasp, and the shock caused me to throw awkwardly. The spear landed on the floor in front of the mannequin with a clang. I didn't notice, I was too busy staring at the woman standing at the balcony, staring right back at me. My mother was a game maker? She too was identical to the rest, dressed sleekly in black, complementing her red irises and flawless pale skin. She'd always been pale – I'd inherited my skin tone from her – but she'd never been _that_ pale. And the eyes, how did she get them that colour? How was she even _alive?_ At that moment, I didn't care.

She blew me a kiss, and I turned to leave the room while I smiled at myself in content. I didn't care what score I'd achieved. Somehow, my mother was alive and living in the Capitol.


End file.
